


what the frikkity frack smack am I doing here?

by frostedroyaltea



Series: mistakes were made [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, The Ascendance Trilogy - Jennifer A. Nielsen, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedroyaltea/pseuds/frostedroyaltea
Summary: basically a spin-off of A Speedster Went Oopsie Then This Happened where Jaron, Roden, and Tobias make a cameo
Relationships: Barry Allen & Cisco Ramon & Caitlin Snow, Jaron Artolius Eckbert III & Roden & Tobias, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker & Wade Wilson
Series: mistakes were made [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743268
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Speedster Went Oopsie Then This Happened](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394896) by [frostedroyaltea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedroyaltea/pseuds/frostedroyaltea). 



> this is set at the beginning of Shadow Throne and somewhere in the middle of A Speedster Went Oopsie Then This Happened

They were sitting in one of the lounges when another breach opened up. Three boys, all on horses, approached it, watching it warily. 

Matt cocked his head and edged towards the breach while Oliver, Tony, Wade, Frank, and Caitlin watched the other side carefully.

Two of them had reached it before a voice stopped the,m. “Jaron! Roden! NO! Stay away from that!” Both of them were promptly yanked back by the third boy and the breach. 

“Well,” Tony said. “That was certainly interesting. Any idea what Earth that was?” He sat back down cross-legged and looked at each person. “Guess not then.” He clapped his hands together. “What’s the betting one of them ends up here?”

\---

It took them almost too long for the horses to calm down. “What do you think that was?” Roden asked.

Jaron looked back to the hill where the hole opened up. “A hole in the sky?” he shook his head. “Maybe it’s an illness.”

“That all three of us have?” Roden scoffed. “That wouldn’t have made the horses terrified.” He patted his steed’s neck and shook his head. “Tobias?”

Tobias was watching the hill thoughtfully. “Have anyone heard the stories?” he asked cautiously, “of the sky opening up and worlds conjoining.”

“Those are children’s stories,” Jaron said. “Based on the teller’s imagination. Maybe there’s something in the library.”

“Let’s just avoid this area for now,” Tobias said.

Jaron nodded. “I’ll post vigils. If it comes back they can get us.” He swung back on his horse, the others followed suit and they rode off.

\---

The attacks had started sooner then they thought. Jaron sent Roden off to train and learn to command an army, Tobias was busy with his studies as a doctor. 

Jaron paced his room, thinking. A strange hole opened in the sky, neighbouring countries were pressing Cartyhta’s borders. He ran his hand through his hair and collapsed into a bedside chair. 

He sighed. He was unable to think being this tired. Shoving all thoughts aside for morning he undressed and pulled on his nightclothes before resigning to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

He had just heard the telltale sign of an explosion and took it as a sign to leave the immediate area. The strange hole had almost left his mind then, it was hard to think of anything else when battles raged on his land. 

Eventually, he rode into one. Avenian’s were overpowering his own men. Jaron pushed Mystique through the throng. With his arrival, the Carthyan’s regained their spirit and soon the Avenian’s were weaponless and captive. 

Too soon their victory meant nothing. Flaming arrows were set on them and they all scattered. The Gelynen’s soon followed their arrows and they charged Jaron, nocking him from Mystique. 

He ducked and rolled, jumping up when he heard a strange sucking noise and felt something pulling him. Blue light surrounded him and he panicked. 

He wasn’t in Carthya anymore. Several people were in the room, all wearing clothing he had never seen before, not even on the backs of foreigners. He immediately held his sword out in front of him and tried to ignore his pounding heart. 

“Hey! We got an alert of a breach opening! Is it-” Two people ran into the room. Immediately they were in guard. “Hey,” one said, holding his hands out placating. “Why don’t you put the sword down.”

“Where am I? Who are you?” Jaron looked around slowly. There were flat surfaces on the wall, the images on them constantly changed colour and shape. Out the door and into another room there were tables scattered with metal tools and more of the shape-changing things. He swallowed and backed away from the people.

“Do we have a new person here?” 

Jaron looked back to the door. A man stood there, one wearing a strange red and yellow armour. “Who’s this?”

“We don’t know.” His head swivelled the other man, the one that came to the first one, was looking at one of the… things. 

“Who are you,” Jaron said. He gripped his sword tightly and held it in front of him. 

“We’ll help you,” the woman said. She walked a few paces to him. She studied him then met his eyes. “You’re hurt. What happened?”

Jaron’s eye’s flickered to the three men, the woman, and the two motionless figures sitting on the couch. While he was distracted one of the men ran towards him, pulled the sword from his grasp, then retreated.

Jaron fell back against the wall. “Hey!” He stepped forward and his leg collapsed beneath him. He staggered up and leaned against the wall. He narrowed his eyes and stared at the man holding his sword and held his hand out. “I need that,” he ground out. “There is a  _ war _ , going on and I need to go back. _Right_ _. Now _ .” 

“A war?” The man and armour asked.

Jaron looked at him. “ _ Yes _ .” 

One of the prone figures on the couch stood and stalked to the man who took his sword and yanked it from his grasp. “Come with me,” he said, jerking his head to the door.    
  


Jaron pushed himself off the wall and limped forward.

“What happened to your leg?” he asked before holding his empty arm out to Jaron.

“It’s an old injury.” Jaron clutched his arm then held his hand for the sword. 

The man returned it and led him to down the hall to an empty room. “How are you?”

The man removed his horned helmet and ran a hand through his hair. “My name’s Matt. You said there’s a war going on. Between what countries?” 

Jaron sat on one of the couches. Looking at him quizzically he said, “It started between Carthya and Avenia. Then Gelyn and Mendenwal joined Avenia, Bymar joined Cratyha. You… didn’t know.”

Matt shook his head. “I didn’t.” Jaron’s heart raced. Matt rested a hand on his shoulder. They’ll get you back.”

“How?” Jaron gripped the sword tighter. “I need to be there for my people  _ now _ .”

“Your people?” Matt asked. He sat on the other end of the couch and dropped the helmet between them. 

“I’m king,” Jaron said softly. He was shaking before dropping his head in his hands. “I should  _ be there _ .”

Matt rested a hand on his shoulder. “I’m not supposed to be here either. I was on my way to work when I ended up here. I didn’t notice what was happening until it was too late.”

“How long have you been here?”

“Not long,” Matt said.    
  
“How long is that?”

Matt took his hand off Jaron’s shoulder. “About a week.”

“A  _ week _ ?” Jaron was shaking again. Matt quickly took the sword from it and set it on the coffee table. 

“They’ll get you back,” Matt said firmly. He frowned at Jaron. “hey… you need to breathe.” he wrapped an around Jaron and sat beside him until his breathing evened out. 

“How are they supposed to get me back if you’ve been here for a week?”

“They do things like this all the time. How old are you?”

Jaron sat up straighter and ran a hand through his hair. “Sixteen.”

“ _ Sixteen _ ?”

Jaron shook his head and stood abruptly. “It’s not like I had a choice,” he said, almost bitterly.

“What happened?”

Jaron started pacing the length of the room. “My parents sent me way at ten. They said it was so I’d learn manners but now I know it was to protect me. A year later my parents and brother were murdered. Until I was fourteen I lived in an orphanage until someone took me and other boys to become the prince, me.” 

Matt looked at him then stood. “Follow me,” he said. 

“Where?” Jaron asked.

“There’s a training/exercise room. Until they can send you back you can train there. There are guest rooms here too. We weren’t the only ones sent here.”

“You say it like there’s a reason we ended up here.”

Matt sighed. “My friend, he also ended up here, said there’s this creature. He plans on killing a lot of people. Supposedly we’re supposed to stop him. There’s another guy too, he has a vendetta against some of the people here. But you won’t have to deal with that,” he said firmly. “You’ll be back home before anything happens.”

\---

Later Caitlin and Barry found Jaron and Matt in one of the other lounges. Jaron was asleep, leaning against Matt. 

He woke as soon as the others entered the room. “What is it?” he mumbled.

  
Matt stood. “What did you find?” he asked them. All three ignored Jaron's question. 

Barry looked at Jaron. “Should he-?” 

“Go back to sleep,” Matt told Jaron. “You might be able to go back tonight.”

“Alright…” Jaron laid back down but didn't sleep, instead, he listened to what the other three were saying once they stepped outside.

“He’s not from this time. Or Earth, that’s for sure. His Earth probably split early,” Caitlin said. “He’s also not from this time period. We think his timeline is closer to the middle ages.”   
  


Matt looked back at the room before closing the door. “What does that mean?” he asked.

“We’ll have to keep him isolated. On;y the people he’s already contacted ill be able to be near him. He might not have the antibodies we have and we might not have the ones he has. There's a chance we might get each other sick”

“Will you be able to get him back?”

“It’ll be easier,” Barry said. “The breach opened up here so we figured out what Earth he’s from. We just need to figure out what spot to get him to. If we’re lucky it’ll seem like only minutes have passed instead of days.”

“Are we going to tell him?” Matt asked.

“We’ll have to wait and see,” Caitlin said. “Better to just wait. We don’t know what it’s like there and,” she shrugged, “We don't know what this experience will do to him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there should be one or two chapters left
> 
> thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

"Hurry! It'll disappear soon."

They dragged Jaron out of the bed and into the room he first walked into. Another hole was their, glowing blue along the edges. He could see Dryland in the distance. He ran through it and didn't look book.

**Author's Note:**

> the rest will be uploaded within the next few days, probably tomorrow


End file.
